Fake Wings
by Chiharu Fuyumi
Summary: Akira and Shadow, two very different people. When the two friends get mixed up in a war far above their heads, deep connections are formed. Loosing isn't fun, but could they loose more? Rated for language and possible sexual references. AllenXoc, TykiXoc
1. Chapter 1

**My second story i have been commenting about in my author's notes (does anyone read those? seriously...) this one is a bit different from the last, a bit happier may i say, and a friend of mine helped me with various parts of it. (though i kinda changed a few parts that she wrote to make the story flow better) the first chapter isnt very good, and may even get rewritten, but the story itself i like. (btw, if u dont like tyki x oc fluff in the future, u may not like the story...its pretty far in the future though...)**

* * *

Shadow stared up into the clouded sky; something ominous was in the air. Akira stood next to her, looking calmly at her rival, not bothering to ask if she was OK, because her question would have gone unanswered.

"We should get to class Kage-chan." Akira said, putting a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

Shadow's head snapped over to her friend, slightly dazed. Why was she so out of it? Nodding slightly, she bent down and picked up the backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, and leading the way into the building.

**Elsewhere**

"Allen?" Lenalee asked worriedly to the younger boy. He was shivering, his face locked in fear as he looked at the envelope in his hands.

"WHY??" he screamed, causing Lenalee to cover her ears.

"Allen, what is it??" Lenalee screamed, grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"L-l-look…" he stuttered, shivering slightly as he handed her the note.

Lenalee took it and paled.

Lavi finally ran into the room, ready to whack something with his hammer, when Lenalee began reading it aloud for the older boy to hear.

"Dear Mr. Walker, we understand you are the apprentice of General Cross. We ask you sincerely and apologetically to pay these debts in his name; we are sorry if this inconvenienced you in any way. Also, please have this amount in by the end of the month."

"So many zeros…" Lavi said, now too, pale faced.

Allen was shivering in the corner, cursing the man over and over again. Lenalee smiled apologetically, before setting the note on the bed and walking over to the boy.

"Well, at least my brother has a new assignment for us. That will keep your mind off of it." she smiled this time reassuringly as the boy hesitantly stood with a bright smile.

"Yeah, good point." He said, rubbing the back of his head before grabbing his coat and walking out of the room.

"Ms. Kimiroo!!" came and elderly woman's bellow from the tenth grade science lab.

Said girl didn't budge from her place, her head buried in her pale arms, her breathing nice and calm. The elderly woman breathed in deep and raggedly before she walked back to the blackboard, ignoring the sleeping girl for now.

"Instead of dealing with Ms. Kimiroo's shenanigans today, I will be introducing two new students."

Every guy in the classroom stared at the beauty that walked in. her legs where long and slender, perfect in the mini skirt of the girl's uniform. Her hair was in pigtails, it was long and glossy looking, it shining almost green, though it was clearly black. Whispers broke out among the boys, bets taking place.

Most of the girls did the same thing to the boy, who blushed at the attention, and smiled happily back at them. He had neat silver hair and grey eyes. He too wore the normal uniform for males, but he had an odd tattoo over his left eye.

Akira looked from Shadow's sleeping form with a sigh, and to the board, soon regretting it as she was locked in two perfect pools of grey. The boy didn't look at her; he kept his eyes slightly downcast, allowing Shadows to dance gracefully across his face. He was perfect, Akira had to admit, the way his peach skin melted with his silver hair, perfection. Realizing she was staring, she tore her eyes away and forced herself to look back at the teacher.

The boy and girl sat down near the back, lucky for Akira. That way she wouldn't be distracted like Shadow always was. The girl was always staring out into space, but she couldn't blame her. Who needed such a twisted reality anyways?

"OK class; let's play our favorite game, shall we?" The entire class groaned as she pulled out the fly swatters and a matt with vocabulary words etched in pen. It was a rather elementary game, in Akira's point of view, but the teacher wasn't exactly highschool grade to begin with.

The class was divided into two different sections; the blues, and the pinks. Akira was a blue, Shadow was a pink, and both Allen and Lenalee were on the blue team. Shadow was amazingly up and standing close to a boy with reddish-brown hair, and jade eyes. His skin was tanned, and a calm smile was plastered on the boys face.

Shadow locked glares with Akira, her brown orbs trying to see through the opposite purple. Akira pushed some of her uneven hair out of her face, before winking at the shorter girl, and crossing her arms. Shadow simply smirked leaning against a lab table situated behind her.

The game started with a few girls against girls, then some boys in the mix, and then it was Shadow and Akira's turn. They moved up to the board, each with their respective flyswatter. Most of the kids in the class minus four laughed and giggled at how determined they seemed to be at beating each other. Then, finally, the elderly woman allowed a word to slip from her lips. In a blink of an eye, the girls had each hit a word.

"Tie."

Then the next word came; a pairing got three tries if they got ties, and this was the second. Shadow tried to move as fast as possible, failing as Akira matched her speed.

"Tie."

The last word was said. Shadow narrowed her eyes, and then something happened, again. She felt an odd, almost static-like feeling in her fingertips. Everything went into slow motion; she could see step-by-step what was happening. Then, finally, moving faster than she ever before, she slapped the flyswatter onto the board.

The room fell silent, Shadow breathed a sigh of relief, but then winced; something was wet and warm on her hand. That and there was a stabbing pain, but that was minor. She looked down and saw a piece of metal lodged in her left hand. While slapping the word, she broke the metal handle, somehow lodging it in her hand.

Akira let out a gasp as she dropped the flyswatter and went to the girl's aid. Grabbing her hand, she assessed the damage. The flyswatter was still holding onto her hand even as she let go of it, it just dangled there while blood ran down its handle.

Lenalee walked briskly from her place in the line and to the girl's aid, Allen following suit. Shadow was now biting her lip to keep from saying anything, but she looked up as a new hand grabbed her own.

Lenalee held her hand, inspecting the damage with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I'm Lenalee," she said to Shadow, who gave a weak smile in return. Shadow looked back at Akira, who was staring at the boy next to her. The boy didn't seem to notice, as Shadow did a silent chuckle before allowing herself to be lead to the infirmary by the girl.

Shadow's hand was now wrapped in white bandages, wrapped to be more of a glove to allow mobility of course, but still wrapped tight, restricting some wrist movement.

With little to no talking to the nurse, Shadow all but ran out of the room, speeding down the hallways, Lenalee in close pursuit.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The first chapter of my newest story, this one will be updated a lot slower than the last one, just because i want to get the last to some sort of close before really getting into this one, this one is planned to be WAY longer, and probably have a ton of spoilers, as it refers to many parts of the anime in manga, only rewritten. and if you want to know the characters bios, just say, i will post them in later chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two. first question. do you guys think Shadow is a bit mary-sue ish? if so tell me cause nothing is worse then that, i hate it when that happens, but she always ends up like that in my opinion. tell me if u think she is and i will change her in later chapters, just gotta let me know. (i'll rewrite the entire thing if necessary...)**

**btw, Akira ain't mine, she belongs to my friend Melon...yeah... short chapter too, just cause well, didnt really have a choice in this case...and for those of u that are reading it for that purpose, it will be a bit longer then i thought until the Noahs show up...tit should be good though, cause i can write them the best i think...  
**

* * *

Shadow quickly changed into her gym uniform, Lenalee doing the same. It was interesting to see the tall Lenalee and the overly short Shadow standing next to each other, there was no competition between the two, Lenalee easily won.

Shadow honed in on Akira, who oddly enough was speaking to the boy, who Shadow thought to be named Allen, not that she was actually coherent in that part of the class. The two girls sat down next to the two, Shadow snickering lightly causing Akira to blush crimson.

"CLASS!" someone barked from not to far away, them closing in. It was a woman, probably in her late 30s. She was rather structured for a female, and the entire class quieted as she neared.

"I'm sure everyone has read the bulletin for today, so shall we begin." She pulled out a clip board, writing a few things down, before throwing it into a nearby tree, paper scattering everywhere.

"2 VOLUNTEERS!" She barked, people cowering as the woman took a step forward. That was all Shadow and Akira were waiting for. The two jumped up, strolling up to the teacher, Shadow doing a quick mock bow before the woman.

The teacher sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Anyone BUT Kimiroo and Kawai?" the teacher groaned out, still feeling the agony from the last time the two, mostly Shadow, had been examples, it was always a bad sign when Shadow did something of her own accord, especially in a large crowd.

Silence flooded the room, it laying a thick blanket across the people, some looking at the other, some trying not to snicker.

"Fine…" she grumbled, stepping back, all fierce demeanor gone in a flash. "Lets start with…….."

With almost to much speed, Shadow tacking Akira, the two rolling around for a moment, Akira kicking the girl off of her. Shadow didn't a quick back handspring, landing with inhuman grace. A round of applause echoed, as the teacher pulled out her radio, obviously already calling the office.

Akira lunged this time, though hers was obviously more planned out, as she went for a few punches, sweeping her leg to knock Shadow down.

Instead of falling, Shadow jumped high, playing leapfrog over Akira's shoulders. Akira spun around on her heal, only to receive a fist to the gut, it knocking the wind out of her momentarily. That was all Shadow needed, as Akira was on the ground in a moment, dodging the girl's tennis shoes.

'Damn! She's not this fast!' Akira growled in her head, noticing the wild grin that had plastered itself on the girl's face.

Akira grabbed Shadow's leg this time, flipping her onto the ground, leaping to her feet. She failed to see Shadow reset this time with a back flip, though she curled her body tight, before kicking Akira in mid air, sending her flying into a nearby oak tree.

Silence.

No one said a word. Akira stood shaken, not sure what to think about what had just happened. She had never seen THAT move before, and Shadow wasn't one for learning.

"First time for everything, eh?" Shadow laughed out, falling back, panting slightly. She had felt fine before, now she was exhausted though.

"Don't make it a habit; I'm supposed to be the one saving you!" Akira joked back, though she was (for once) confused.

They walked back to the new kids, who greeted them with questions on their little battle.

"Hierarchy." Shadow mumbled out, looking at her 2 detention slips, along with her in-school suspension, Akira getting off with only a detention.

The two stared at the girls, mostly at Shadow, who seemed quiet used to the detention slips, though she obviously wasn't happy about it.

Gym ended with little to no other troubles, the now quiet friendly group walking back to the school. Akira watched Allen, her brow furrowing as he stopped suddenly.

"You o……?"

"LENALEE AKUMA!" he yelled all of a sudden, Lenalee reacting with blazing speed.

Students had grouped around them in a circle, though still a decent distance away. At first Shadow and Akira were confused, but the metallic groans that rang out around them soon cleared it. They where in trouble.

Lenalee grabbed onto the two, taking off at a sprint, Shadow having to fight to keep up, being the shortest of the two. One of the monsters blocked their path, Shadow screaming as it opened fire, only to have someone fire on it from elsewhere.

"Keep running until you're out of range!" Lenalee yelled, an odd pair of black and green boots appearing as she yelled "Innocence Activate!"

Shadow hesitated, though Akira grabbed her arm, dragging her along, though the two split up as once again, the monsters opened fire on them.

**Shadow POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, cursing the fact I had used up most of my energy in the small sparing match Akira and I had had. My eyes widened, as I realized the ground was coming into view, I putting my hands out instinctively to catch myself. I looked up, staring into blank lifeless eyes above me, its weapons all pointed to me.

'Figures……' I groaned, knowing that I was in deep shit now.

**Akira POV**

My eyes darted to Shadow's form, it shaking slightly, though she probably didn't realize it. I cursed her being a bit of a klutz, before I quickly turned back running to her.

"Move dammit!" I called, though she stayed frozen. I was surprised the monster hadn't killed her yet, as that would have been the obvious thing to do.

Without realizing it, I reached my hand out, gripping something, I didn't know what, but I did. Trance like, I reached to my back, amazed at what came back, 3 green arrows made of energy.

Remembering my archery classes, I quickly strung them, stopping momentarily to take aim, releasing it.

**Normal POV**

Shadow stared as the beast exploded, Akira leaping to her side, slightly out of breath. She wasn't quiet sure what happened, but all was explained as she spotted the silver bow in her friend's hands.

It was finely crafted and made of metal, layered slightly, a handle with a beautiful midnight blue cross on it, glowing softly.

Lenalee and Allen walked over to the two, staring at Akira, before they both said "found it" at the same time.

"You need to come with us." Lenalee said, smiling warmly at the girl. Allen did the same, Akira once again blushing though this one was hidden much better than the last.

"EH! What about me!" Shadow whined, crossing her arms unhappily. Her hair blew slightly in the wind, pale skin glinting slightly in the sunlight as it appeared from behind a cloud.

Lenalee and Allen looked at each other for a moment, seeming to speak without words. Shadow uncrossed her arms, looking over to Akira, as if for assistance.

"Don't worry, your coming too….." Akira said, looking to the other two as if to say "make it happen".

They sighed, before nodding, walking back towards the school, the other two following suit. Nothing was heard for once, even Shadow was silent.

* * *

**well, there u have it, did it suck? was it ok? did ya like it? tell me so i know whether or not to continue or to rewrite, tell me tell me tell me! i like helpful criticism...**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**well i haven't worked on any stories for a long time as i'm sure you know and theres probably some pissed off people out there lol. well, after another d. gray man hiatus and after reading chapter 187, i suddenly felt the need to post another chapter, so i did. so, in honor of another hiatus and d. gray man not really being back until november 4th, ironically my birthday. here's chapter 3. its a little over 2000 words, so its longer than the other two chapters. i really couldn't go much farther right now xD i guess i'm just horridly lazy but oh well. good luck reading if you actually do and i might post another chapter soon, i might not, it really all depends on my mood. **

**

* * *

**

Shadow slid from her hotel bed silently, creeping past the sleeping exorcists and Akira the best she could. She waited for a moment, glancing at their somewhat still forms, before walking to the window and opening it wide.

Their hotel room was small with 4 twin beds in it, all crammed together with a couch in the corner and two lamps in the room. Large french windows stood at the end of the room, ominous in the blackness that was night.

Shadow whistled to the best of her ability, failing the first few times though finally, the shrill sound escaped her lips, flowing out into the darkness of the night. She looked over her shoulder, peering at the others. None of them moved except for Allen rolling over in his sleep.

Breathing in a sigh of relief, she took and involuntary step back as her eyes were met with blinding white.

She looked up at the beast that stood, perched on the window sill by sharp, silvery talons clutched to the point they scratched the paint. Its body was large and furred, a sharp mane flowing down its long neck as it looked at the brown haired girl.

"Welcome back Reeshon." Shadow whispered, running a hand across the beast's fur. In a flash of blue flame, the beast became small, its previously falcon like wings that had been folded to its frame now floating freely in the air above it. It leaped forward, Shadow catching it awkwardly before going back to her bed. She looked at the open window, frowning softly as she lay the small, white beast on her stomach, covering her with the blankets.

They wouldn't notice the claw marks, right?

Deciding against worrying about it, Shadow closed her eyes, clutching the small beast in her arms like a teddy bear, falling asleep quickly.

Morning came as a rude awakening, Shadow's form still passed out in bed. Akira looked at her friend's still form in annoyance, shaking her lightly.

"Shadow, come on already..." she growled. It was their third time trying to wake the short girl up.

She shook her again.

"Shadow..."

"Is she okay?" Allen asked curiously, getting a closer look at the girl. Akira looked up at Allen, smiling softly.

"Yes, unfortunately."

Lenalee giggled slightly at the comment, looking at the purple eyed girl.

"Unfortunately we really need to get going, we have to meet a friend of ours at the station up north."

Akira looked at the black haired pig tails wearing girl questioningly, unsure of what to say.

"Run this by me again please? What are you and what am I supposedly?"

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, laughing slightly.

"We're exorcists working for the black order, we destroy Akuma, devils created by the

Millennium Earl. They start of as human souls, but the Earl takes them and traps them, and they become his slaves." Allen explained, Akira watching intently.

"Seems like a pretty bad guy..." she said, voice fading off as they thought about it. "So those things earlier, they were?"

"Akuma, only level 1's so they're pretty weak, but Akuma none the less."

"And you, Akira, we're really not sure how you've gotten a hold of innocence, or why its already and anti akuma weapon, we hadn't been expecting that when we had come. Our science department will have to experiment and see whats different about your innocence." Lenalee continued as Shadow slowly stirred.

The trio glanced at the girl as her eyes slowly opened.

"What time is it." she groaned softly, looking around. Akira glared down at her, Shadow looking up at her groggily.

"Why do you have 3 hea...oh wait never mind, you only have one and a half..." Shadow said, closing her eyes again.

Akira groaned softly, Allen and Lenalee laughing at the small comment. "Get up we gotta go." she growled out, looking down at the brown haired girl. Shadow cracked open an eye.

"Alright, everyone get out, I'm getting naked in 10 seconds." Shadow warned, sitting up in bed.

Lenalee and Allen looked at each other, glancing back at Shadow but left anyways.

"Oh wow, real smooth Shadow, you would too." she said, crossing her arms and leaving the room in a huff. She sometimes got fed up with the short girl, even if she was like a sister to her.

Shadow snickered softly, crawling out of bed, Reeshon following her. She grabbed the small back pack that had her bit of belongings in it, them consisting of mostly of random things she really didn't need.

"Alright, come on." Shadow whispered, looking at Reeshon expectantly. The small wolfish creature stared at her for a moment, purple eyes unblinking, though she flitted into the bag none the less, Shadow zipping it up part of the way. She opened it quickly though, pulling out a pair of tight jeans, high heels and a black tight shirt with a zipper up the back. She quickly threw on her clothing, shaking her head quickly to fix her hair before calling to the others.

"All good!" she said happily, grinning as they entered the room.

"Bout time..." Akira said.

"It's fine, but we really do need to get going." Allen said politely, smiling at the two girls. Lenalee nodded, smiling as well as they lead the small group out and down the spiral steps of the large stone hotel.

After a long walk to the station and Allen getting their tickets, they hopped on a train north, headed for the black order.

Shadow kept her eyes trained out her window, bag firmly secured in her arms. Every once in a while she would feel it move, but as long as no one noticed, she didn't mind.

Akira watched her short yet ironically older friend Shadow as she sat there. Akira glanced at Allen, taking in his perfect features until he looked at her, her glancing away.

"Shadow, why do you keep holding your bag like that?"

Lenalee had asked it out of the blue, though it was a question Akira was sure that everyone had.

"OH!" Shadow paused for a moment, glancing down at it. "The zipper's broken, wouldn't want any bras or panties flying around now would we?" she said sheepishly, face turning crimson.

The others looked slightly surprised, though Allen spoke up. A slight blush crept onto his face as he spoke, catching Akira's attention.

"We really wouldn't mind, if it happens it happens." he said, though his voice seemed to loose confidence as he went. Lenalee laughed softly.

"Do you wanna put it in my bag? I've got some room.."

"Its fine!" Shadow snapped, clutching her bag closer.

They watched her for a moment, Akira raising an eyebrow. Something was up, and she knew it.

As the train ride ended and everyone stepped off, Akira was re-leaved to breath in fresh air. She was never one for industrialization.

"Timcanpy." Allen said happily as a golden ball with wings and a tail flew out of the cabin. He poked the flying ball happily, Akira looking up at it in awe.

Shadow dropped her bag with a yelp, a silver streak flying past and knocking Timcanpy out of the air, though it quickly flew off, attempt to cease the attack.

"REESHON!"

"TIMCANPY!"

Allen and Shadow looked at each other for a moment, though Shadow took off in the direction Reeshon had went. The streets were busy, crowded. She forced her way through the streets without a word, calling Reeshon's name. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted the creature.

Worst case scenario thoughts began filling her mind as she noticed the man, holding Reeshon by the scruff of the neck.

Reeshon looked up at him, but didn't fight, the man running a few fingers through his greasy black hair. He was wearing baggy clothing made up of a basic shirt that was slightly ripped up and pants, a pair of glasses on his face.

Summoning up her courage, Shadow pushed through the remainder of the crowd, going towards the man.

"Excuse me?" she asked, attempting to be polite though it wasn't one of her strong suits.

The man looked down at her, Shadow realizing just how much he towered over her 5'0'' frame.

"This yours?" he asked curiously, Shadow noticing the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah actually, she is." Shadow said, looking at him. Frustration bubbled in her stomach as the man looked at her, though she had no idea what his eyes were saying, she couldn't see them. It was a mystery to her what he was thinking, and that bugged her.

"Okay." he said, tossing her Reeshon. Shadow grabbed the small creature in her hands, looking down at it. She ran her fingers over her fur, looking back up at the man.

"Thank you." she said, turning and running back to where she had been. "Allen, Akira, Lenalee?" she called out, looking around. Her eyes darted from face to face, but she couldn't find anyone. She pushed Reeshon up under her arm, hoping the beast wouldn't be spotted as she walked through the seemingly endless crowd. It was a lot clearer back by the creepy guy, but she didn't feel like going back near him.

"Shadow?" she heard them calling, though something black shot up into the air, a boy with red hair on top of it. He was riding it almost like a surf board, Shadow staring at it as he peered through the crowd. She stopped pushing, watching him. His hair was spiky and fiery red, his eyes green and bright even from the distance she was at. He wore black and white clothing with a head band on along with boots.

Finally, his eyes met hers, him looking down and pointing at her.

Shadow made her way towards the boy, pushing past people in the crowd to the best of her ability.

"Shadow I'ma kill you!" Akira all but yelled as he came into view. The purple eyed teen stomped up to her, Shadow looking up at the 5'6'' girl.

Why did everyone have to be taller than her?

"Why?" she asked innocently as Allen handed her her bag.

"Ripped zipper eh?" he said, smiling at her softly. Shadow recoiled softly, looking at them.

"Hehehe..." she said, drawing out each 'he' slightly. Her eyes traveled to the red head, Lenalee seeming to notice.

"This is Lavi, he's an exorcist like us." Lenalee explained with a smile on her face. His eyes were trained at Akira as she asked Allen a few questions, him answering happily. Shadow tilted her head to the side, though it snapped back to place, her frowning.

"Its nice to meet you Lavi." she said, Lavi finally looking up as his name was said.

"Oh, hey what's up?" he asked, grinning.

"Nothing, you?" Shadow asked, finally releasing Reeshon.

Allen and Lenalee watched it as it flitted into the air, looking at the threesome.

"Shadow?" Akira asked, it getting hers and Lavi's attention now.

"Can we not talk here?" Shadow said, finally feeling beaten as they all looked at her.

"Sure." Lenalee said with a smile, leading the pack towards one of the streets where a small carriage was waiting.

"I had my brother set us up a carriage, I'm surprised he actually remembered to though when I called last night." Lenalee said with a laugh.

"Your brother?" Akira asked, frowning slightly.

"You'll see soon enough."

Shadow and Akira's eyes widened as they noticed the massive cliff face ahead. It seemed as if it floated compared to everything else.

"That's it, the black order." Lenalee said, smiling at the two. Akira, Shadow and Allen were on one bench, Lenalee and Lavi on the other.

"Looks homey." Shadow said sarcastically, staring up at it.

"Yes well, it really is home to us exorcists, a lot of us have suffered tragedies at the hands of the Millennium Earl, and some of us just never get to see our families, the order has really become our family."

Allen smiled at her, nodding slightly.

Shadow and Akira looked at each other, not quite sure what to think. "Okay then..." Akira said, smiling softly.


End file.
